Those Lovely Young Men Across the Street
by science-nerd-surely
Summary: When the Sand siblings get new neighbours, Temari is first to admit she doesn't like them. Then she realises she's never seen her brothers so happy,and even a girl with a will of iron can't resist a bad boy forever. Is it already too late?
1. Please Don't See Me

That day became the start of something. Something I never thought I would want but nonetheless something to treasure. I would not forget.

It was early afternoon, and even for Suna, the weather was unseasonably warm. The sun baked down, illuminating the autumn leaves in hues of ruby and gold, and breaking through my window.

I put down my journal, slipping it in the trunk under my bed. Lucky, because at that point my brother walked into my room. Kankuro looked kind of excited. It wasn't an expression I'd seen on his face in a while. He always looked so tired. Even that face paint he insisted on wearing couldn't hide the bags under his eyes.

He came to sit on the end of my bed, something he never does. After all, what self-respecting sixteen year old boy willingly enters his sister's room?

' I'm glad you sorted your hair out,' he smirked, gesturing to my admittedly crazy hair, 'Come downstairs, Temari, meet the neighbours'.

Kankuro stood up then, walking out of my room and down the stairs.

'Neighbours?' I whispered to myself, before I remembered that across the street we were expecting new neighbours. That creepy Kabuto guy had moved away. Mind you, living across the street from the Sabaku kids, I couldn't say I blamed him for wanting to leave.

I sighed, slipping on a pair of white sneakers before I followed my brother outside. My youngest brother Gaara was there too, chatting to a redhead who bore an uncanny resemblance to him. It was kind of weird. Not the fact that Gaara and the other guy looked like twins, but that Gaara was chatting. He never chats. Ever.

Kankuro was talking to a man with bright orange hair. I couldn't help but notice the numerous piercing on his face as I walked over. It seemed we weren't going to be the only ones getting funny looks any more.

The man smiled, taking my hand and shaking it gently. He smelled of cigarettes and I guessed that dressed as he was, in a pair of black jeans, red shirt and black blazer, in this weather, he must have been on fire.

'I'm Pain' he grinned, before gesturing to the redhead 'And that guy is Sasori. We'll be your new neighbours.'

I smiled weakly in reply. 'I'm Temari'. It really was boiling. I brushed my sandy hair away from my eyes, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand. 'So is it just you and Sasori-san moving in?'

Pain shook his head. 'No, I'm afraid there will be a few more, Temari-san. To be honest, I'm not really sure of the numbers myself, but I will let you know as soon as possible. After all, I expect many of us will be your new school chums.'

Chums? Who was this guy?

'Oh right,' I laughed, but my voice sounded nervous. I wasn't sure why. 'Well, Pain-san, it was really nice to meet you but I have some homework to do'.

I waved to the neighbours and my brothers, heading back into the house. I hadn't been lying, I really did have homework to do. Just what I wanted: algebra.

I pulled my math book with me as I lay face down on my bed, kicking off my sneakers. It wasn't that I struggled with math, but really, who enjoyed it?

It didn't take long to finish my algebra, and I headed downstairs to grab some soda. It only seemed to have got hotter; I could feel the sweat plastering my hair to my face.

'I'm on fire, Kankuro,' I groaned, throwing a can of soda to my brother. It seemed he'd left his new 'chums' outside.

He nodded, roughly running a hand through his own spiky hair.

'Go sit in the yard, it's cooler out there'. He sighed, smirking. 'I'm just too lazy to go out there. I think I'll take a cat nap. You know where I am if you need me'. He laughed quietly. 'Oh and Temari? Please don't need me'.

'Sure thing', I grinned, making my way into the yard. I gripped my soda tightly as I weaved through the trash my brothers had left on the grass, finally getting to a clear space out of the direct sun. As I lay down, looking at the clouds I could feel my eyes closing.

Of course, when you live with two teenage brothers, you never get a moments peace, and no sooner had I drifted into a nap, Kankuro was running towards me.

'Temari, Temari!' he grinned 'Come and look!'

I sighed as I stood up. What had happened to the lazy, lethargic brother I knew and loved?

'Look at what?' I groaned.

He didn't answer straight away, merely dragged me down the yard, back towards the house. He practically skipped (yes, truly terrifying) across the street to Pain's house.

'Look at that'.

Kankuro pointed to a scarlet hotrod parked outside the house. Sure, I guessed it was a pretty nice car, the paintwork was flawless and the chrome polished to a mirror-like shine, but I clearly didn't share the same enthusiasm as my brother.

'Yeah, it's great, Kankuro' I sighed again, 'But we shouldn't really be here, wasting time whilst the guys are trying to move in. I'm sure Pain-san doesn't want us messing up his car'.

'It's not Pain's freaking car,' came a voice, 'It's mine'.

I looked up to see who had spoken. The guy seemed a few years older than me, nineteen or so, I guessed. His skin was pale, almost translucent and his eyes were bright magenta. His hair was silver, slicked back in a way I realised only guys like him could pull off. He was wearing black jeans and a white wife beater vest that showed off his muscular arms and chest.

I blushed. 'Oh, sorry'.

The man smirked. 'No problem, baby. My name's Hidan'.

I frowned. Baby? Oh, really? 'I'm Temari, and this is my brother, Kankuro'. how dare he call me baby? I was not his baby.

'Well, Kankuro, I guess we should go home. Don't want to keep Hidan-san here waiting. I'm sure he wants to get back to his car'.

I walked back with Kankuro, who seemed more than a little annoyed that I'd made him leave the car (which wasn't even his), but I knew I could win him over with food.

'I know you like the car, Kankuro,' I sighed as we ate some cinnamon rolls. 'But it would be rude to keep Hidan-san's time. I'll bet he'll show you it again some other time'.

'After all, it is just a car' Gaara snickered, eating his own cinnamon roll. 'Maybe if you're a really good little boy, he'll let you ride in it'.

I laughed. Brothers. You could count on them to make you laugh. And yet, I couldn't help but feel annoyed. That Hidan was chauvinistic, arrogant and I didn't appreciate the way he showed off that car. Or his muscles.

I left Gaara and Kankuro downstairs, going up to take a shower. Once I was showered and changed into my pyjamas, I sat on my window seat, picking up my journal and I began to write.

I'm not going to repeat what I wrote. This isn't because I've got secrets in my journal; I can't really think what you'd want with my secrets, it's because my life is pretty boring and I don't think it would interest you. Then again, you're reading this.

Then, I heard an engine roar. I slid my journal under my bed, sighing. It was that car. That stupid car.

I casually glanced out of the window, and sure enough, there was the car, all chrome and paintwork. And then there was Hidan.

It seemed he'd thrown a black shirt over his wife beater, but my eyes picked out something shiny on his chest. I realised it was a pendant, a silver pendant, but from where I sat I couldn't make out what was on it. Then I wondered why I was looking.

I was about to turn around, really I was, but then Hidan looked up. Maybe he hadn't seen me, I hoped, but it became obvious he had. At that moment, Hidan waved. And I could've sworn I saw him wink, as he picked up his pendant and kissed it.

I did turn around then. I got up off the window seat and padded downstairs for some water.

'You okay sis?' Kankuro called from the living room.

'Yup, just grabbing some water,' I replied. 'Night'.

'Night' my brothers said in unison as I returned to my room, tumbler in hand.

This time, when I got to my room, I sat on my bed, because I really didn't want to see Hidan.

More to the point, I didn't want him to see me.


	2. You Soon Changed Your Tune

I was glad it was Sunday when I woke up. I felt so tired. Too tired for school, though I wasn't sure why.

Kankuro came in then, (seriously, why was my room so interesting to him lately?), pulling open the curtains with no regard for my eyes.

'Jeez, Kankuro,' I sighed 'The sun's burning my eyes!'

My brother grinned in that smug way he always does, waving his hand in the air as if I'd said something completely ridiculous. 'Temari, we live in Suna. Get used to the sun, seriously'

I groaned and threw a pillow at him, but he just carried on grinning. It was quite creepy, even for Kankuro.

'I'm going out' he announced, throwing the pillow back at me. I just nodded, after years of the truly worrying stuff that often comes from my brother, I pretty much just leave him to it. In turn, he does the same for me. Yes, I love my brothers, and I'm pretty sure they love me too, but we're not the kind of family that digs into each others' private matters.

My eyes seemed to have finally adjusted to the light and I sat up to face my brother.

'Where's Gaara?'

Kankuro shrugged, 'Well, I don't know where he went, but I'm pretty sure he went out with that Sasori guy. You know, the twin guy? Weird'.

'Oh, okay' I nodded. Gaara was fine, he could handle himself. I held in a laugh at the fact Kankuro had the cheek to call someone else weird. Oh the irony.

'Well, se ya sis' Kankuro smiled as he walked out of the room.

I shook my head as I crawled out of my bed. Seriously, what was up with my family? They were acting even weirder than usual. I mean, Gaara chatting and Kankuro not being the weird one for once in his life? Not that it was a bad thing, but why were they all so peppy?

After practically crawling to the bathroom, (it appeared I was more tired than I first thought), I pulled on a teal dress. It was one of my favourites, a dress that looked smart but not too showy. In fact, as I grabbed a pair of black ballet pumps, I felt quite glamorous.

Of course, it was at this point I realised I had nothing to do. All my homework was done, and Kankuro and Gaara had gone. I could call Ino or Hinata, but I didn't really feel like it.

So I grabbed a bottle of nail varnish, sat on my window seat and began to paint my nails a glossy scarlet. I'd been trying to stop biting them, and so far they looked pretty good. As I waited for them to dry, I glanced out of the window. It was sunny again (of course) but not as humid. A nice day for doing nothing.

Abruptly, there was a knock at the door. I quickly placed the nail varnish on my bedside table, and raced downstairs. It was probably Gaara or Kankuro. I smiled, opening the door to reveal…

…Hidan.

He smirked, his magenta eyes glinting devilishly. He was wearing a stripy purple and black hoodie. I resisted the urge to just slam the door in his face and instead mused on the fact that in a hoodie he must have been boiling. But he wasn't even breaking a sweat. And then I realised; he wasn't sweating because he wasn't wearing a shirt. Just a hoodie, zipped down to his navel.

I should not have looked, I know it was wrong. But really, the guy had to work out because his pale chest really was very…nice. So to avoid the blush I could feel rising up my cheeks, I looked at the pendant he was once again wearing. I could see it in detail now; a circle with a triangle in it. Quite simple really, but it suited him well.

'So, how about it, princess?' Hidan grinned.

'How about what?' I replied. Princess? That was worse than baby.

He smirked, dangling a set of keys in front of my face. 'How about a ride? You're all friggin' dressed up, nothing to do in this hellhole. And I know for a fact you don't have anything else to do'.

Well, he had a point. But no, just no.

'I was taught not to get into cars with strangers' I sighed.

Hidan laughed. Laughed. 'We're not strangers, baby. And I mean, shit, you look hot. Your nails match my car. C'mon'.

I shook my head. Why I was refusing to get into a car with an admittedly gorgeous guy shocked even me, but I couldn't. I hardly knew the guy. So he just sighed, pouted like a toddler, (a very cute toddler with a lip ring, how had I missed that?) and nodded.

'Fine, Temari-_chan,' _he smirked. Good old ever-smirking Hidan. 'But you gotta come to our fucking house party. Seriously, it'll be great. And I know Pain wants your brothers there too, so no friggin' excuses. See you at nine'.

I nodded, feeling every metaphorical wall I had built around myself crumble into dust. 'Fine. I guess I'll see you later'.

I went to shut the door, but Hidan wasn't quite finished.

'In case you get fucking lost, we're those lovely young men across the street'.

With that, he walked away.

'Well,' I muttered to myself, 'Looks like I'm going to a party'.

* * *

If I'd known the party was going to be like this, I might not have come. Sure, the other new guys were nice enough, seven-foot tall Kisame made a great bouncer and Deidara (who looked just like Ino) was pretty cool, if a little…excitable. And Gaara and Kankuro seemed to be having a great time. At that point I felt like a mom whose children had left home.

But I couldn't help but feel out of place. I mean, I liked my dress, (black with purple flowers) and for once my hair looked okay. In any other situation, I might have looked acceptable. But not here.

For a start, I couldn't even see Hidan (who invited me. I mean, I know that doesn't mean he wants to be best buds, but still…), and when I did find him, he was sitting on the stairs surrounded by at least a dozen pretty girls, all fawning over him.

I couldn't understand why that got to me so bad, but I put down my punch, (rather than pouring it on Hidan's head), and went to sit outside. Kisame was there, smoking a cigarette as he sat on the porch.

'Party's only just started,' he grinned, revealing a row of pointed teeth, 'Not for you, eh?'

I shook my head. 'It was great to meet you guys, but I felt…kinda out of place'.

Kisame chuckled. 'Believe me, if you want to feel out of place, we're your guys. I mean, I have blue skin, Dei looks like a girl, Pain's like a human pincushion, Sasori never laughs, and Hidan…well he can't go two sentences without cursing his head off'.

'Or leading on twelve girls at once' I whispered, not realising Kisame could hear me. He patted my shoulder with one of his huge hands.

'That's who Hidan thinks he is. When you get to know him, you can see through him straight away. I know for a fact he'll be pissed if you're not at the party'.

I sighed, (I'd being doing that a lot recently), standing up.

'Well, thanks Kisame-san, but Hidan-san's just gonna have to be pissed'.

And then I was walking away.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I spent hours worrying about Gaara and Kankuro, and it was way past midnight when my brothers rolled in. I was shocked they weren't drunk, but at the same time glad that the guys had been responsible enough not to advocate underage drinking. But still I couldn't sleep.

And so I did what I do most every night. I sat on my window seat and watched the stars. I looked across the street, expecting to see drunken teens passed out in the front yard. But no, there were none. And then the front door swung open, and out walked one figure. Hidan.

He stood on the grass, staring up at me as I stared down at him. He gestured for me to open the window, and though I'm not sure why, I did.

For a moment, neither of us said a word. And then Hidan broken the silence.

'You think you look out of place? Cos I think you look fucking beautiful'.

At the exact moment I closed my window, Hidan turned to walk away, and only one thought filled my mind.

Hidan was drunk. Very drunk.


	3. Stop Slamming Doors in my Face!

**Hey guys, my first author's note. Just wanted to say, thanks for all the support and reviews. I'm sorry this chapter's taken a little longer, but I've had exams and stuff to contend with. Anyway, enjoy, and remember constructive criticism is always appreciated. Oh, and I clearly don't own Naruto…**

………………………………

* * *

No one had ever called me beautiful before. I knew Hidan was drunk that night, but still, he told me I was beautiful. And what did I do? I just shut the window and went to sleep.

Still, it was Monday. I had school to look forward to. School's never really been a problem for me. I'm not popular, but I have my friends, and I get good grades.

We go to Suna High School, (original name or what?) which is actually one of the top schools around. I guess I like that, because it means we've got friends from pretty much everywhere.

Anyway, I made my way to Kankuro's room, expecting to find my brother sleeping. He's never really been an early riser, and school only seems to put him off actually getting out of bed.

So imagine my surprise when I found Kankuro fully dressed, seemingly wide awake and grinning brightly. Seriously, my brother's antics were getting increasingly weird. We might have to consider therapy. Again.

And when I casually inquired as to where Gaara was, I practically fainted.

'Oh, yeah' Kankuro smirked, 'He's gone to school with Sasori and Dei'.

'Right' I nodded, choosing to drop the matter there. At least my seemingly sociopath brother had begun to socialize. 'And you didn't want to go with Pain-san, Kankuro?'

Kankuro shook his head, snickering, as if to suggest that I knew nothing, despite my being older than him.

'Sis, in case you hadn't noticed, most of the guys are a little older than us. College students, not high schoolers. Dei and Sasori are the only one at high school'.

I blushed. Kami, I was turning into an idiot. I mean, it was rather obvious they were older than us. Take Hidan for example, I mean, high school students don't have abs like that. Not that I'd been looking. But you know, you notice these things…

I shook the thought out of my head before Kankuro could say a word. I did not need my brother making my state of confusion any worse. Stupid Hidan. I hated guys sometimes.

* * *

School that day was not unbearable. I'd managed to get to lunch without feeling the need to bang my head against a wall repeatedly. And in my experience, that's pretty good.

Of course, you can't hide things from your closest friends.

'So what's his name?' I heard Ino sigh from her seat opposite me at the lunch table.

I stared at my dango, biting my lip, wondering if it had hurt when Hidan got his pierced.

'He has no name. There is no he'.

Ino laughed, brushing her blonde hair away from her eyes.

'So let me get this straight, there is no guy, but I can tell from that look that every time someone mentions his name, you can't think straight. And whenever you think about him, you start wondering if he's thinking about you'

'And he probably is' I heard Tenten chime in. 'So, is he cute?'

'Please, guys, stop it. There is no guy'. I rested my head on my palm, staring down at the table. Stupid Hidan. He's be the death of me.

I looked up as I heard Ino and Tenten giggle, glancing at each other. What were those two up to?

'He's definitely cute then,' Ino smirked, 'Right, Tenten-chan?'

'Oh most definitely, Ino-chan' Tenten grinned in reply. 'Hmmm, what do you think he looks like? Blonde hair? Red? Brown?'

'I vote blonde,' Ino giggled brightly, 'And the eyes. How about black? Or green? Red maybe? After all, Sasuke looks so good with those red contacts'.

I sighed, knowing I would live to regret this, but unable to stop myself. I mean, really, red eyes?

'Actually,' I whispered, 'His eyes are magenta'. And then, before I had to face more of the squealing, clapping and questions from my friends, I ran to the library.

Seriously, I had to stop running away and/or closing the door or window in people's faces when they were trying to talk to me. But hey, it seemed to work.

* * *

Yeah, that thing I just said about slamming doors in people's faces? Foolproof. That is until you arrive home after school to find the person you're trying to avoid sat on your doorstep. I mean, how on earth are you supposed to avoid six feet or so of college student? Impossible.

There Hidan was, dressed in a pair of black jeans, a tight purple t-shirt and a black cardigan. Seemed he'd recovered from his hangover. And in a cardigan, he looked quite adorable.

'You know, if you keep fucking shutting windows in people's faces, you're gonna make a lot of enemies'.

I felt like a kid being lectured by their parent, but I couldn't just back down.

'And if you keep sitting on people's doorsteps, you're gonna end up with a lot of restraining orders'.

Hidan smirked, 'Yeah, maybe so,' his sarcastic tone softened, 'But if you shut the window in people's faces when they're trying to tell you something they really mean, they're gonna get pissed'.

I blushed, my own voice unable to rise above a whisper.

'Well it's a good job they didn't really mean it then, isn't it?'

Hidan stood up then, and I realised how tall he was. Not as tall as Kisame, but still, Hidan towered over me.

'In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not a fucking baby,' he sighed, 'I'm old enough to say what the hell I feel. And if you don't believe-'

'Well say it to those other girls, Hidan!' I yelled, feeling my eyes water. 'Because I bet they'll believe all the stuff you say!'

Abruptly, Hidan leaned forward, and before I could wriggle away, I found myself crushed against his (admittedly muscular) chest in a bear hug. His arms were warm, and I felt safe, but I was still mad at him.

As I pushed him away, Hidan slipped a small piece of paper into my hand. I glanced down at it, but before I could say a word, Hidan was jogging back across the street.

'See, Temari-chan,' he yelled, 'Don't feel so good when people ignore you, does it?'

I went inside the house then, carefully unfolding the note as I stood in the hallway.

It was crumpled, torn paper, with scrawled writing marring the page. And yet it was the sweetest thing I'd ever read.

_Temari,_

_So I hear you saw me with those other girls. Yeah, I feel pretty shit about that. Well, anyway, I'm not good at all this pansy shit, but here goes nothing. I really meant what I said. And those girls? I won't say they're nothing, cos that's fucking disrespectful, but they don't mean the same to me as you. Let's just say, girls like you don't like guys like me, and I get that. So, here's the really fucking pansy-ish bit. I do what I do cos my heart tells me to do it. _

I might have wondered if someone had written the note for Hidan. After all, it wasn't like the guy I knew. But then I saw the final line, and I knew it was Hidan's work.

_Oh yeah, not just a fucking pretty face. _


	4. You're as confusing as a Rubik's cube

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter has taken such a while to post, but I hope (if anyone is still reading) that you enjoy it nonetheless. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated, and I don't own Naruto. Now, onwards…**

…**...**

_Temari,_

_So I hear you saw me with those other girls. Yeah, I feel pretty shit about that. Well, anyway, I'm not good at all this pansy shit, but here goes nothing. I really meant what I said. And those girls? I won't say they're nothing, cos that's fucking disrespectful, but they don't mean the same to me as you. Let's just say, girls like you don't like guys like me, and I get that. So, here's the really fucking pansy-ish bit. I do what I do cos my heart tells me to do it. _

I might have wondered if someone had written the note for Hidan. After all, it wasn't like the guy I knew. But then I saw the final line, and I knew it was Hidan's work.

_Oh yeah, not just a fucking pretty face. _

…**...**

If there was one thing I really admired about Hidan, more than his gorgeous looks or his 'colourful' vocabulary, it was that he was the only guy I knew who could be so arrogant, so cocky, and yet so likeable at the same time. Really, I couldn't get him out of my head.

And as I glanced at that note again, the thought of Hidan being all 'pansy-ish' when he wrote it made my heart pound. Because if I thought he was attractive before, I had no doubt that Hidan would look even cuter when trying to defend his manly ego.

I crumpled the paper into my palm, making sure to hide it from my brothers. If either one of them found it, well, life may not be worth living. I laughed a little at that. Even that thought couldn't bring my mood down; I was high on Hidan. And that was making me feel rather dizzy.

I wondered what to do then. After all, I couldn't just crawl into bed. It was only four in the evening. But what could I do? My stomach was doing flips and my head felt so messed up I thought I might faint.

Abruptly, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I glanced down at the text;

_Out with Pain and the guys. Gaara's with me._

_Kuro ;) _

I smiled gently. It seemed those guys were really bringing my brothers out of their shells, and for some reason, with them, I knew my brothers were safe. Really. Every one of those guys was intimidating.

I replied to the text quickly, sliding my phone back into my pocket. And then I did it. I took a deep breath and walked across the street.

The house would be empty, I reasoned, but if there was even the slightest chance that Hidan could be in there, I would take it. It was as I walked across to the house that I realised I was wearing no makeup, and my hair was probably a mess, as always. I considered sprinting back to primp myself up, but then Hidan was standing in the doorframe.

It seemed I needn't have worried about my appearance as I took in that of Hidan. He'd removed his shirt (meaning I had to gaze idiotically at his face so as not to go bright red if I looked as his bare chest), and stood in his black jeans, one hand braced against the doorframe as the other clutched a bowl of cereal, his hair sticking up in several directions.

'Four in the evening and you're eating breakfast cereal?' I questioned, 'You're weird, Hidan.'

He pouted for a moment, before raising an eyebrow and smirking, 'I'm stood here, looking pretty hot, if I say so myself, and all you can think about is the bowl of cereal in my hand.' He leaned towards me, voice dropping to a whisper; 'I'd say you were the freaking weird one, Temari.'

He twisted his pendant around his long fingers. 'So, what did you want?'

'Uh…well,' I blushed profusely, unable to figure out what to say. I groaned internally. What did I want? No matter what I said, I decided it would probably sound weird or stalkerish, so I settled for a simple; 'Just wanted to see how you were doing.'

'Heh' came the reply. _Heh? What was I supposed to say to that? That could mean anything! Like 'Heh-I love you' or 'Hey-you're such a crazy stalker aren't you?'_

Then Hidan moved his hand away from the door and gestured vaguely for me to enter. For some reason, I just stood there like an idiot, until Hidan laughed, walked towards me, put his hand on the small of my back and shoved me forwards (quite harshly, I might add). It probably would have hurt, if it weren't for the fact I was feeling rather faint at the prospect at being alone in a house with Hidan.

I took a seat awkwardly on a huge black sofa, holding in a sigh as Hidan sat down several seats away from me. Well that was it; I'd barely said a word and I'd already freaked him out. Smooth Temari, real smooth.

'So…' I ventured, before letting my voice trail off. Usually, when you do that, someone at least attempts to start a conversation. But oh no, not Hidan. Pretty boy just sat there and stared at me with those eyes of his.

After at least eight minutes, (not that I resorted to counting due to my extreme feeling of awkwardness or anything) of just sitting in the silence, Hidan finally decided to speak.

'I'm getting a tattoo' he said blankly.

Well, it was random but it was something. 'Really,' I began, 'You never struck me as the type'.

'Yeah, well,' he countered, and even without looking at him, I knew he was pouting like a kid again, 'Did you ever consider that I might not be the type?'

I snickered then, turning to look at him. 'Why on earth would you get a tattoo if you didn't want one? Seems a little pointless'.

Hidan sighed , a deep, long sigh, before raising an eyebrow at me. 'Jeez, for a smart girl you really don't think do you?' I think he noticed my slightly shocked expression then, because his face softened a little, and his voice was more of a whisper when he spoke again. 'Maybe I don't really have a choice'.

I bit my lip. Where was cocky, arrogant Hidan? The Hidan with me was quiet, tense, and the way he sat he seemed to look ashamed. What was it about this tattoo?

'Why do you have to get it?' I asked, trying not to sound too pushy. 'What's so important about it?'

'All the guys have one, 'kay? It's like a…stamp. A trademark. So everyone knows we're friends. Brothers. People don't give us shit when they know who we are.' He exhaled deeply. 'I don't have one up to now because I never felt the need for one'.

'Right' I nodded, but Hidan was off again.

'My parents were really against them, so I never got one. Didn't wanna piss them off any more than I already did. But now, we're here, so the guys kinda expect me to get one'. I could hear him gnawing his lip ring. 'What do you think?'

'Well,' I began, desperately trying to sound cool, 'Seems to me that it's not so much a trademark as a target. You get a tattoo, and everyone will know who you are, yeah, but that also means they'll drag you into their problems. You'll get caught up in trouble, Hidan'.

He laughed weakly. 'Worried about me, eh?' But then he just sighed again. 'But seriously, if they kick me out of the group for this, I'm blaming you, Temari-chan'.

And then he snickered like he always does, gave me his signature smirk and came to sit with me on the sofa, and I knew he wasn't mad at me.

'Thanks, seriously,' he breathed, and I noticed he was quite close to me. 'I think I might just follow your crappy advice'.

_Crappy? _I was about to argue, but I knew that was just Hidan. So I just settled for 'Promise?'

He nodded. 'Promise, Temari-chan. A promise sealed with a freaking kiss'.

…...

It may seem obvious to write this, but I have to, just to keep assuring myself that what happened really did happen.

Yeah. Hidan kissed me.


	5. Movie Star kisses, at least we try

**Hey guys, thank you for reading, reviewing and making this fic a favourite, the support has been great, thanks to all. I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to be put up, but please carry on reading, and as always, enjoy!**

**And no, I still don't own Naruto.**

…...

_It may seem obvious to write this, but I have to, just to keep assuring myself that what happened really did happen. _

_Yeah. Hidan kissed me._

…_..._

I wish I could say the kiss was like something out of a Hollywood movie, but that would be a lie. In movies, fireworks start out of nowhere when you kiss someone. In Temari-land, you attempt to remain conscious while an undeniably gorgeous older guy starts kissing you.

Still, I managed to keep conscious, which I guess is a plus, and just kinda let Hidan do his thing. I kissed him back of course, but he sure as hell was more experienced in that field than I was. I shuddered gently at the thought of how many girls must have been in the same position I'd been in with Hidan. I wished it didn't bother me, but it made my heart ache like crazy. I hated Hidan for that.

I could hate him for a lot of things.

For being so perfect, so good-looking, so cocky and arrogant and yet still charming somehow. For being the most intimidating guy I'd ever met, the guy who could flip from calm to furious in an instant, (according to my reliable sources, i.e. Kankuro, whom I had casually asked)and yet the only guy who could consume my whole head, my whole heart and still I would want to give him more.

Yeah. I hated Hidan.

And yes, I know. I'm a terrible liar.

'What time is it?' I said quietly. We were in that awkward stage where you've finished kissing and are sat awkwardly with no idea what to say.

I heard Hidan sigh, as he picked up a heavy silver watch from the coffee table.

'Half ten,' he drawled, as if the fact we'd been sat here for over six hours was nothing out of the ordinary. Well, maybe it wasn't unusual for Hidan, but it was for me. I had dinner to make for two teenage boys. I had laundry to do, cleaning to do, things to attend to.

I literally shot off the sofa, ignoring the fact that Hidan was practically writhing on the carpet with laughter at my outburst. I pulled on my sneakers, tripping my way down the hall, Hidan following, having managed to compose himself.

'What the hell are you doing?' he murmured, grabbing hold of my wrist gently so I had to look at him. 'Hmmm?'

'It's half ten, Hidan!'

'Past your bed time?' he smirked.

'No!' I sighed, exasperated. 'But I have things to do. Gaara and Kankuro will wonder where I am! I have things to sort out. I need to go!'

'Alright, Jeez,' he nodded. 'Just wait a sec.'

I couldn't deny him a second, so I watched as he pulled on his high tops, grabbing a black hoodie from the coat stand in the hall. 'I'll walk you home.'

_I live across the street, _I thought, but I knew the intentions were sweet so I just nodded, letting him grab my hand as we left the warmth of his house and walked into the night fog. He did look cute, with his hair all messed up, gnawing his lip ring as he did, his breath cascading into icy tendrils in the night air. Suna might be boiling in the day, but it was freezing at night. I was glad to be holding his hand. He was keeping me warm.

'Your brothers are fine,' he said, 'I told Pain to stay out with them. You don't have to freaking worry.' he glanced at me with those eyes. 'But I know you'd worry anyway.'

'Yeah' I agreed, smiling gently. I liked Hidan like this. Thoughtful, kind Hidan. The guy was like a teddy bear. Tough on the outside, but sweet within.

I didn't tell him that though. Couldn't ruin his rep, could I?

Maybe later.

'So, Temari…' he began, as we stood on the doorstep. He stopped abruptly, letting out a quiet shiver. I noticed his hoodie was only briefly concealing a lack of shirt, and I sighed.

'Do you ever wear a shirt?' I asked, hoping that I wouldn't sound like his mother, but probably failing miserably.

'Nah,' he snorted, 'Gotta give the people what they want.' He flashed a patch of pale skin cheekily, and I punched him playfully on the arm.

'Yeah,' I nodded, 'But the people won't want you when you're stuck in bed with a cold.'

He didn't speak for a moment, and I worried I might really have offended him. And then he bent down to graze his lips near my ear. 'But you'd make a totally hot nurse, Temari.'

How I hadn't socked that guy in the jaw was a mystery to me. Instead, I sort of giggled in that awful way preppy girls in movies do, and blushed as he rested his head on my shoulder and wrapped his bulky arms around my waist. I moved my arms to sit around his neck, my fingertips resting on his broad shoulders.

'I have to go,' I reasoned, trying to pry my fingers from the folds in his hoodie.

'Hmmmm' he answered. 'Really? Damn…' I knew he was just saying that to tease me. I could feel his breath on my neck and I sighed. It was not easy to just leave a hot guy standing there, but I really did have things to do.

'Yes, I do' I sighed, kissing his messed up hair gently and pulling his arms from my waist.

He pouted, a habit which though irritating really did make him look quite adorable, and settled for draping one arm across my shoulder.

'It's not fair….here I am, a vulnerable boy, being led astray by such a freaking she-devil.'

I noticed the smirk on his face and laughed. 'You are such a liar, Hidan. Don't try the guilt-trip. I've had plenty of that from my brothers. It won't work.'

'Worth a try, seriously,' he pouted, leaning down for a final kiss. That one was a bit more movie star-ish. I'd say if sparks were going to fly for any kiss, that would be the one.

'Not to be big-headed,' he began, and I laughed quietly at the concept of Hidan not being big-headed. He had the biggest head of anyone I knew, metaphorically speaking of course. 'But that was freaking hot.'

'Yeah,' I blushed, turning to the door, only to be met with the gob smacked faces of my brothers in the lounge window.

I was sure I was going to be the first person in medical history to die of embarrassment. I glanced at Hidan for a little support.

'They seem to think it was freaking hot too,' was his response.

Why I was surprised I don't know. I wasn't sure why I even bothered trying with this guy. Along with my brothers, he obviously existed to ruin any chance of an embarrassment-free life for me.

'You knew they were there!' I accused.

He didn't even deny it, just smirked his stupid smirk and snickered. About me socking him in the jaw; that moment seemed like the perfect time.


	6. Well, young lady, where have you been?

**So here it is, guys, chapter 6 of 'Those Lovely Young Men Across the Street'. Thanks, as always, for the reviews and support, and hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter won't have much Temari/Hidan-ness in it, but rest assured this will be back in later chapters. I just felt like I needed to add a bit more background to the story. Hope you guys like it!**

**Now, onwards…**

…...

'_You knew they were there!' I accused. _

_He didn't even deny it, just smirked his stupid smirk and snickered. About me socking him in the jaw; that moment seemed like the perfect time. _

…...

I guessed Hidan knew I was peeved, because when I turned round to yell at him, all I could see was his tall form retreating back into his house. I groaned, cursing under my breath, before turning back to my brothers. I could deal with the moron that was Hidan later.

I realised as I slammed the door behind me that my plan of avoiding the lounge (and my brothers) and sprinting straight to bed was not going to work. They were stood in the hallway, Kankuro smirking like the Cheshire Cat and Gaara's expression caught somewhere between shock and terror. They were side by side, hands bracing against the walls as if to block any chance of escape.

I'd always known that my brothers were scary. Now I was sure that they were terrifying.

'Good night, was it?' Kankuro practically purred. His expression was knowing, and I knew I wasn't going to get out of this.

I nodded. 'Yeah. Look, Kankuro, Gaara, I can ex-'

I was cut off as Kankuro laughed. . Full on laughing. I wasn't sure why, but I decided it was better than him taunting me.

'Temari,' he sighed, 'We're not your parents. Your business is your own. If you want to go out with him, go out with him. It just means Gaara and I will have an excuse to dig out the photo album.'

Oh. So he'd decided to taunt me after all.

'Are you okay with this?' I said quietly, directing my gaze to my youngest brother. 'Gaara?'

Gaara glanced up at me, running his fingers through his messy red hair. 'It doesn't bother me,' he said, raising a small smile. 'But if he hurts you,' he went on, his eyes narrowing, 'I will ensure he can never have children.'

I gulped. Still, that was Gaara's speciality. Going from impassively calm to psychotic in an instant. I guessed his concern would have been sweet, if it wasn't so disturbing.

'Oh…er, thanks, Gaara' I nodded. He nodded blankly in reply, before leaving his spot on the doorframe to pad upstairs to his room. 'Night.'

One brother down, I stood with Kankuro in the hall.

'So,' I began, 'You like Hidan?'

He shrugged, 'I don't really know him. But from what Pain was saying, he's a pretty cool guy. Just, you know, be careful. I don't like the thought of my sister getting hurt. You know, that's what happens when you get too caught up with guys like these.'

'Guys like what?' I questioned. It seemed like a weird thing for him to have said, and I wanted to know why he'd decided to say it.

He shook his head quickly. 'Nothing, just a turn of phrase. I just meant… I want you to be happy, but… be careful. That's all.' He held up his palms to me, a habit he often exhibited when I didn't believe him.

'Fine,' I sighed, 'Whatever.' I smirked. 'I guess I didn't know my little brother was such a softie.'

He groaned, blushing bright red. 'You get more like Mom everyday, Temari, I swear.'

I laughed at that, standing on my tiptoes (Kankuro had got his long-awaited growth spurt recently) and pinching his cheek gently, like a great aunt does to a toddler. 'Aww,' I teased, 'Little Kuro-kun is such a softie. Yes he is, yes he is.'

'Gah!' he cried, shaking free of my hold. 'I'm not a baby.' He laughed. 'And I'm not little, midget. I happen to be the tall one of the family.' He puffed his chest up, as if to emphasise this fact, and I couldn't help but chuckle. He was no comparison to Hidan.

'But I'm glad you get on well with the other guys,' I said genuinely. 'At least I won't have to do the awkward introduction thing.'

'True,' he nodded. 'Wait…have you told the girlies yet? I don't wanna face the wrath of that.'

'The girlies' is Kankuro's name for my friends; namely Ino and Tenten. He's never quite gotten over the fact that Ino had a crush on him when they were ten, and so refuses to come out of his room whenever they're at our house. That may seem extreme, but Ino did bake them his and hers cookies at the time (iced with Mr. and Mrs. Sabaku, of course), and poor Kankuro claims he still has nightmares.

'Well, er, not yet.' I admitted. Kankuro was right. I'd be slaughtered if Ino and Tenten found out from anyone else.

I grabbed my cell phone, walking into the kitchen.

_Well, here goes nothing, _I thought, _let the squealing commence. _


	7. Go right ahead, lie to me

**Sorry readers, I know I've taken months to upload this chapter, but there have been a lot of things going on recently. Anyway, I hope that making it long and extra-dramatic will persuade you to forgive me. As always, read on, enjoy, and any criticisms or comments are more than welcome. **

**And no, as usual, I don't own Naruto. **

…...

The phone call was as expected; full of squealing (predominantly from Ino), and 'Repeat exactly what happened, detail by detail,' from the ever-observant Tenten. I had to hang up after fifty-seven minutes of that; I felt a migraine coming on. I could blame it on a faulty connection later. That or Gaara. He often used to disconnect the phone if he felt like he'd had as much social interaction as he could take. Well, he used to…since meeting his twin-like best bud Sasori, social interaction didn't seem to be as problematic for my little brother.

Really, was I supposed to keep a journal of every moment of interaction between Hidan and I, dated and timed and all? I shook that thought away quickly, realising that Ino would probably think it a good idea. I swear, the girl needed gossip like oxygen; without it, she'd just wither.

Hence why hanging up the phone had seemed like such a good idea. I knew I'd get it in the neck later, from Ino especially; she didn't think hanging up mid-conversation was a good idea at all, but I just didn't want to think about it at that precise moment.

'I guess from the look on your face that you told the girlies,' Kankuro drawled, his fingers tapping against the mug of coffee he was holding. His expression was not one I could figure out; my eyebrows knitted together just trying to decipher it. I was used to my brother's ever-present smirk, or his babyish pout when he was pissed off, but now he sat perfectly calm; his face blank and void of emotion.

'You okay?' I ventured.

He nodded slowly 'Fine, Sis, absolutely fine.'

In my experience, when a usually perky guy like Kankuro says 'fine' with such a lack of emotion, they're about as far away from being fine as you can get. But I also knew from experience that going for the full-on pushy sister routine was not the best way to get your brother to open up to you.

_Deep breath, Temari, approach with caution. _

'So, why don't you tell that to your face?' I began. Humour usually worked pretty well with Kankuro. 'Seriously, Kuro, it's like that time you dropped your favourite doll in the toilet.'

Kankuro's eyes darkened visibly. 'That was a puppet, not a doll. And we don't talk about that.'

A smirked tugged at my lips. 'We'll be talking about it a lot more if you don't tell your dearest sister what's up.'

'Nothing, really,' he sighed, shaking his head. 'I'm going to bed. Night.'

I hadn't even had time to respond before he was gone. That was it, something was definitely wrong. Kankuro was my over-dramatic, freaky, weird, blunt but loveable brother. He was nothing if not emotional; seeing him so flat, so blank, was more disturbing than the time I'd accidentally run into Gaara as he was coming out of the shower; covered only by a small towel. We both agreed to never mention that moment again.

I was determined to find out what had got Kankuro into such a state, but not at that precise moment. I wasn't going to venture into the pit that was my brother's bedroom.

There was tomorrow for that.

…...

My next plan to corner Kuro and force him to tell me what was bothering him didn't work. He'd gone out before I could pounce; leaving nothing but a scrawl of '_Out, bye. Kuro x' _lying on his bed. I wondered how long he'd spent on that note; probably not even a minute. He hadn't put any thought into it, and I felt bad just knowing that. Knowing that Kankuro didn't want me to know what was wrong. Every wall that had disintegrated with the arrival of our new neighbours seemed to be going back up twice as fast.

That was it then. Maybe they could help me get to the bottom of it.

To my surprise, when I crossed the street, it was Pain who greeted me at the door with a 'Hello, Temari, how would you be doing?'

He really did have a certain…_way_, didn't he?

'Oh, yeah, hi,' I nodded, 'You're not out with Kankuro?' It sounded like more of a statement than a question when I spoke.

He shook his head, his orange hair ruffling. 'It would appear not.' A smile found its way to his lips, 'He's with Deidara and Kisame. Hidan too, though I expect you knew that.'

'Yeah, sure,' I lied. Why hadn't Hidan said? It wasn't that it bothered me; I wasn't the possessive type, and truthfully, my _boyfriend _(the word was still so new) getting along with my brother was a lovely revelation, but I still felt a little out of the loop with neither Hidan nor Kankuro having bothered to tell me.

It was at this point that I realised Pain was wearing a pair of black latex gloves, and I was vaguely reminded of that creepy doctor from the Rocky Horror Show. I held in a shudder, but he seemed to sense my revulsion anyway, because he laughed briefly and indicated the gloves with a smirk.

'I was about to dye my hair,' he explained, 'Believe me, that stuff stains skin pretty badly.' He noticed my raised eyebrow and laughed again. 'You didn't think my hair was this orange naturally? Sorry to disappoint, Temari.'

I had to laugh at that. How, despite how camp anyone else would have looked wearing latex gloves and talking about hair dye, Pain still managed to look fiercely intimidating, and…_manly. _It would have been hilarious, but I had other things to think about.

'If Kankuro calls back here later, please, tell him to call me, or text me at least. Just to tell me he's ok.'

Pain nodded, perfectly serene. He reached out a hand, and I feared he was going to pat my arm with those awful gloves, but he stopped, almost winced and abruptly dropped his arm to his side. I was pretty relieved. He didn't seem like the touchy-feely sort of guy anyway.

'I will. He'll be okay, Temari, I assure you. _We'll_ look after him.'

It was not what Pain said that resulted in a lump the size of a golf ball in my throat. It was the way he said it. It should have been sweet; being so concerned like that. It should've shown how great the friends my brothers had found were, but it did not. No, instead, all I could hear was the almost possessive tone behind the words. I knew what Pain was wanting to say:

_We'll look after him. You don't need to. _

I nodded somewhat shakily. 'Yeah, thanks.' I couldn't even recall if I'd said goodbye or not by the time I'd crossed back over to our house. I realised I didn't even care.

I couldn't work guys like Pain out. Even Hidan was infuriatingly hard to read, and we were…_close. _I could do without all the cryptic comments; they made my head feel like it was going to implode.

My legs somehow propelled me to the kitchen counter; I rested against it and closed my eyes, sliding down the cabinets until I was slumped on a heap on the kitchen floor. Couldn't Hidan come back right now, and tell me everything was going to be okay? Couldn't Kankuro magically feel much better? Of course not. That was just stupid, childish wishful thinking, and it wasn't going to get me anywhere.

It sounded crazy, but I couldn't understand what had got me into such a state. Sure, I didn't like to see my brother upset, but there was something else. It wasn't just that; I was used to dealing with the mood swings and problems like that; we used to laugh about it; how dysfunctional a family we were. But we could deal with it all.

It was different this time. There was something else I couldn't place. Like when you get that shiver that runs the length of your spine; and you know something bad has happened. That was how I felt.

'Temari,' came a voice. It was Gaara. I wondered how long he'd been standing there; looking at me wallowing. I couldn't even think how long I'd been sat there. 'Are you alright?'

I nodded weakly, pushing myself up into a standing position. 'Don't worry about me, Gaara, I'm fine. Just hoping Kankuro is okay. But I'm sure he'll get back soon; Pain said he'd get him to call when he did.'

'Temari-'

'I mean, I don't know where they've gone but he'll be fine. Whatever they're doing, wherever the hell they are, I'm sure he'll be fine.'

'Temari, you don't know,' Gaara sounded almost in pain. 'Just listen.'

I glanced up to meet Gaara's eyes, watching as he withdrew his hands back inside the sleeves of his striped jumper. He looked so small, so childlike. I hadn't seen him like that in so long; it wasn't a pleasant sight.

'What is it?'

He guided me to the living room, stopping at the large window at the front of our house. The perfect view across the street.

'Look, Temari.'

_Look at what? _I was about to ask, but then I realised. Across the street, the windows were flung open wide. I could pick out Kisame's blue skin, the blonde flash that was Deidara, and Hidan leaning out the window to smoke a cigarette. Kankuro's spiky hair could just be seen in the distance.

'How long?'

Gaara knew exactly what I meant. 'There all day, from what Sasori says.'

Pain had lied. I felt so stupid; they were all in on it; and there I was, the last to know. But why? Why had they felt the need to cook up some elaborate lie? What could have been so important neither my brother nor my boyfriend could tell me?

'Do you know what they've been doing?'

Gaara shook his head, red hair falling messily into his eyes. 'No. Sasori invited me to go, but I didn't feel so great, so I just stayed upstairs.'

I knew he was telling the truth; lying was one of few skills Gaara hadn't mastered. He seemed to be the only one.

'They're probably getting drunk or high on whatever they can get hold of,' I decided. 'Typical teenage brother stuff.' I glanced at Gaara. 'Should I go over there? Bring him back?'

He shrugged. 'Perhaps…I don't know,' I could swear I saw him smile, 'I usually leave the mothering to you.'

I nodded. 'True. And I guess the motherly thing to do is to drag that brother of ours back home, right? You wanna come with me, see the… guys?'

'No,' he said quietly, 'Like I said; I'm not feeling too good. I don't want…I don't want Sasori to see me like this.'

I didn't bother asking what Gaara meant by that. I couldn't have two brothers on the rampage; one was quite enough.

The door swung open as soon as I reached the house; Kisame was standing behind it, grinning broadly. I attempted my best smile; Kisame was always so smiley it was hard not to, but I couldn't help but feel seriously pissed off. Seemed everyone was having a good time but me.

'Came to see Hidan?' he smiled, gesturing for me to follow him.

'My brother, actually,' I replied, keeping my voice as steady as I could.

'N'aww, poor little Hidan in the doghouse, huh?' he chuckled, arms trailing across the walls.

'Something like that,' I muttered, as he led me to the upstairs hallway. He pointed to the first bedroom on the left.

'Your brother's in there. Half the guys too, so don't blame me if in-the-doghouse-Hidan's in there.' As if on cue, Pain wondered out at that moment. He gave a calm; 'Hello', but I didn't even meet his eyes; I knew if I did I'd just end up screaming at him.

Of course, Hidan was in there. He had to be, didn't he? Still, he wasn't my highest priority right now. I glanced at Kankuro, lying on the bed. His expression was pained.

'Temari…' he sounded like he was going to pass out. I moved to sit on the bed next to him. To my surprise, he didn't smell like booze or weed or cigarettes. So what the hell had they been doing?

'C'mon, Kankuro, time to go home.'

He sighed quietly, but didn't argue like I'd expected him to. Instead, he offered me a hand so I could pull him up. 'Thanks.'

'Temari,' it was Hidan's deep voice, 'Not going to say hello?'

I wanted to be mad at him, to just leave him pouting in the corner, but I couldn't. I hated the hold he had on me, but I still got butterflies just looking at him. I patted Kankuro's back gently; he practically flinched.

'Go home, Kuro. I'll be back in a little while.'

He nodded weakly, taking one quick glance at Hidan before padding out of the room.

I resumed my seat on the bed, Hidan joining me; for once, wearing a shirt.

'What's up, Temari?'

I sighed. It would sound so stupid if I told him. I'd just sound like those awful needy girlfriends on crappy TV sitcoms. '_Oh, Hidan, why didn't you tell me where you were? Don't you like me any more?' _Instead, I changed the subject; a speciality of mine.

'You're wearing a shirt.'

He nodded, 'Yeah, so I am. You like it?'

I had to admit, he looked gorgeous in the smart plum shirt he wore, sleeves pushed up to his elbows. It contrasted so well against his pale skin. Still, it was odd to see. It was a pretty hot day; and he was wearing a shirt. The guy didn't seem to like clothes in cold weather, but on a hot day like this, to be wearing a shirt. It seemed wrong.

As I looked back up at him, I could see the thin sheen of sweat on his face. He pushed a hand through his hair, exhaling deeply to try and cool himself down.

'If you're so hot, take it off.'

He smirked devilishly; and I realised what I had said. 'Yeah, you'd like that. Seriously, Temari, you've gotta stop checking me out all the time. I could call it sexual harassment.'

I knew he was joking; the smirk assured me of that. He pulled me over so we were laying face to face, side by side on the bed; Hidan's long legs dangling over the edge. There was a look on his face I couldn't read; he was smiling gently but his eyes weren't bright like they usually were. If it had been anyone but Hidan, I'd have said it was fear in his eyes. But Hidan and fear was such a weird combination it was laughable.

He brought his arms around me, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. It was brief, too brief, but sweet nevertheless. I brought up one of my hands to rest on his cheek; kissing him softly. I could feel his lip ring against my lips as he coaxed open my mouth, his hands in my hair. I pulled myself closer to him, my fingertips tracing his chest through the thin shirt, over onto his ribcage.

'Aargh, shit!' he groaned, and I pulled my hand away instantly.

'Hidan…what is it? Don't you want to hold me?' I didn't care if I sounded stupid or needy; I just wanted to know what was wrong. Why was everyone in such a weird mood?

Hidan sighed shakily. 'Of course I want to hold you, seriously, who the hell wouldn't? Just, it's my ribs. I…fell over the other night. Got a bit drunk, smashed my ribs on the stairs. Stings like a bitch.'

'Oh,' I nodded, 'Maybe you should see a doctor. Is it really bad?' My hands reached for the buttons on his shirt.

'No, Temari, don't, I can explai-'

It was too late for that. His left ribcage was wrapped in what seemed to be a plastic film, and I knew what that meant before my eyes even picked out the design. The tattoo. He'd got it. It was a simple cloud, but the outline, unusually, was red, not black. It would have been beautiful. But I couldn't see the beauty knowing he'd broken our promise.

'When?' I began, trying to stop the tears in my eyes from spilling over.

'Today,' his voice was hoarse as he replied. 'Pain did them. He's fully qualified.'

Well, that explained those creepy gloves. But wait…them?

'Them? Is there more than one?' I asked, searching his torso for any other tattoos. I couldn't see any.

His head was bowed, he spoke so quietly it was unnerving. 'Not on me.'

'What, Kisame? Deidara? I thought you said the others already had their tattoos…I don't…' suddenly it dawned on me, 'No, not…Kankuro.'

Hidan didn't answer. He didn't need to. I jumped off the bed, glancing at him as he sat, hunched over, head in hands.

'Firstly,' I screamed, the tears falling thick and fast 'You broke our promise! You said you wouldn't get it, you promised me, and now, here we are. And then,' I took in a shallow breath, 'You have the audacity to sit back and watch them brand my little brother! And you expect me to be okay with that?'

'No,' he whispered, 'I don't expect anything of you. You don't deserve to suffer like that. I'm sorry, Temari. I wish I could have saved myself; I should never have pulled you into this.'

I wanted to tell him to stop; it was all lies, all stupid lies.

And then he said it; and I wanted him to feel how I felt. I wanted to stamp on his heart. I wish he could've waited until I left the moment later, but he'd already said it.

'Temari, I love you.'


	8. Everything, reduced to a cardboard box

Hidan wasn't the kind of guy to leave a hundred pleading messages on my cell phone, it seemed. That or he knew I was so upset with him that I didn't even want to hear his stupid voice. I wanted nothing to do with him.

I wasn't the kind of girl to let it show though. I could cry into my journal as much as I wanted alone in my room, but apart from that; I had to keep up appearances. I wasn't going to ignite Ino's gossip sensor by crying in the school toilets; I wasn't going to sit eating tubs of ice cream in my pyjamas like they did in the movies, and I certainly wasn't going to let Hidan think he'd got the better of me.

I kept my hair tidy and my make up pristine; no slobbing around in sweats for me. I couldn't just cut Hidan out of my life; living across the street from each other had assured that, but I could make him see what he was missing. I could make him wish he'd never done what he did; throwing away everything we had; make him see his mistake and show him that there was nothing he could do about it. It was too late for second chances.

'_I love you.' _

It would have been so much easier if I could just shake that stupid lie from my head.

_Screw you, Hidan. _

I had to admit I was surprised when I answered the knock at the door. Kisame was standing there; tall frame blocking all the light, basketball tucked under one arm and a blue hoodie draped over the other; an identical tattoo to…_Hidan's _standing out like a sore thumb on his exposed bicep.

'Can I come in?'

I wasn't sure why I agreed. Maybe it was because despite not knowing Kisame very well, he'd always seemed like a pretty decent guy. A further recess of my mind told me it was because I was clutching at any available link to Hidan. I forced that recess to shut up.

Kisame declined the seat I offered him; apparently he preferred to stand. His face was impassive, and for someone usually so smiley it was odd to see.

'Kankuro and Gaara are upstairs, but I'm sure you can understand when I say I'd prefer them not to know you were here.'

He nodded, 'You don't want them hanging around us. I get it. But I'm not here for them. I need to tell you something.' He held up a large hand, cutting me off before I could even ask what he meant.

'Hidan's moving. As soon as he can, he's packing up and getting out. He wasn't going to say anything, but I thought you should know. You're a nice girl, Temari, your brothers too and we don't wanna cause you any more trouble, so we'll keep out of the way. You get on with your lives, we'll get on with ours.' He sighed, 'Hidan ain't great with goodbyes, and I didn't come here with a prepared message from him, but the look on his face said it all. It's killing him, Temari. What he said,' I winced; Hidan had told them all what he'd said? 'Was true, and what he did, well, he'll always be kicking himself for it. And that's punishment enough.'

'I don't…I don't understand,' I admitted.

'What I'm saying is, you think it's all Hidan's fault; and he'd probably agree with you. But there are things out of our control, Temari. He's not a bad guy. He just doesn't want to be a nice guy. There are things Hidan's been through that would make you wince; but he'd never let you see that side.'

Kisame let himself out then; leaving me even more screwed up than before. Just what I needed; deep philosophical musings from a giant with blue hair_. _Couldn't they all just leave me alone? Seemed Hidan had taken the easy route out by moving away; I wished I'd thought of it first.

But no; Hidan always had to be at least one step ahead.

'That was Kisame,' Gaara said blankly. It wasn't a question. I hadn't even noticed when he'd come downstairs.

I turned to him, nodding. 'Yeah, it was. Listen, as decent a guy as Kisame might seem, I don't want you or Kankuro hanging around with him or any of those guys any more, okay?'

'But, Saso-'

I cut Gaara off sharply, 'Not Sasori either. None of them. Okay, just accept the fact that they're not good guys to hang around with. They'll drag you down to wherever they're heading, and I refuse to let you ruin your lives for the sake of them.'

Gaara sighed heavily. 'Hypocrite, Temari. That is exactly what you are. You tell us not to let them bring us down when it's obvious that's exactly what has already happened to you.'

Gaara's words stung like a slap to the face. 'Wh-what?'

His eyes glazed over briefly. 'I'm sorry, that was unnecessary. But what I meant…Temari, it's like getting frostbite and then putting gloves on when you come inside. It's too late, because the damage has already been done.'

He didn't have to explain, because despite his unorthodox example, I knew exactly what he was getting at. 'Let me guess Hidan's the damage, right?' What did that make me? Damaged goods?

'It's not your fault,' Gaara said solemnly, 'He lied to you, and he shouldn't have done that. He hurt you, and that was wrong. But you're a terrible liar, Temari; always were. Trying to pretend that everything's fine and acting like he doesn't mean anything to you isn't going to do anything other than make things worse.'

Why did everyone feel the need to psychoanalyse me? It wasn't like this is the countless chick-flicks I'd watched. Even when the couple broke up; usually due to some parental disapproval or a "we're-from-two-different-worlds-so-it'll-never-work" scenario; neither of which were the problem here, they always realised how much they loved each other and got back together. And everything else could be forgotten; they could forget how much they'd both been hurting because they loved each other and that was all that mattered, right?

Wrong.

Real life has the annoying tendency not to work out how you want it to. It wasn't magically all going to turn out fine, because in real life things never do.

'What am I supposed to do?' I asked Gaara, 'Everyone's acting like I should know exactly what to do in this situation, and I don't have a clue.'

'Temari,' he sighed, 'You've pretty much single-handedly brought up myself and Kankuro; not the easiest of jobs and you've done it well. You've run a home and kept us safe, helped us with school and still managed to keep up your own straight A grades. Need I go on?' He curls a tendril of scarlet hair around his fingertip. 'If there's one person who's always figured something out; it's you.'

He scuttled away to his room then. Traitor.

Raising two troublesome brothers seemed like a piece of cake compared to trying to work out what to do about Hidan.

'Did you love him?'

I turned to face Kankuro. He'd been keeping out of my way after what had happened; I guess he'd expected me to slaughter him for getting that tattoo. Oddly enough, I couldn't stay mad at him. Even if I tried; he was still my little brother and I still cared about him. I was more angry with myself for letting him get into this mess.

'Because,' he went on before I had a chance to answer, 'It was obvious he really did love you.'

'Kankuro,' I sighed, 'I barely knew him. It was all too quick to fall in love with him. And it was too soon for him to fall in love with me too.'

Kankuro shifted on his socked feet. 'So you didn't love him?'

'No.'

It was a crappy excuse for a lie, but it was the best I could come up with.

My brother laid a comforting hand on my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

'You know, sis, he hasn't gone yet. That car of his is still there. I'm just saying.'

'Well you can just say,' I shrugged, 'I'm done with Hidan, and the sooner he leaves, the better. He can take that tattoo with him.'

_And that lip ring, _my mind rambled on, _and those abs, and those wonderful eyes, and all those facial expressions of his. _

I rubbed my temples with my fingertips roughly, wiping the thoughts from my head before they could blossom into the dull ache in my chest they called a broken heart.

No. 'Broken heart' sounded too poetic; too overly-dramatic to explain this feeling. I felt like Hidan had jumped on my heart and stamped on it with his black and purple high tops until I couldn't feel anything else.

'I'm gonna go sit in the yard,' I decided. I felt sick to the pit of my stomach, and I needed the air.

'Like I said,' Kankuro called, 'He hasn't left yet.'

I left before he could say any more.

Sitting on the cool grass in the yard, I could hear the distinctive yelling of the guys across the street. I wasn't eavesdropping, so to speak, but when they insisted on talking so loudly, it was near impossible not to hear what they were saying.

''S'all I'm saying, Hidan, yeah. Where will you go, hmm?'

I knew I should stop listening before I heard Hidan's reply, but I just couldn't.

'Fuck knows,' he replied, and I just knew he'd be doing that nonchalant shrug of his, 'Wherever.'

Why did his voice have to be so…_perfect? _

Why did it make me want to run up and wrap my arms around him like they did in the movies?

Why couldn't I just forget him?

Why was he climbing over our yard fence?

'Temari,' he breathed, dropping gracefully off the fence onto the grass, 'I knew you were there. Please. Just gimme one minute. Just one.'

I wanted to scream; _'Get out of my yard you heart-breaking jerk, or so help me I'll break your nose!' _

But all that came out was; 'Why did you climb over the fence?'

He sniggered, 'There was no fucking way you'd have let me in through the door. Anyway,' he let out a sigh, 'I'm sorry. I mean, I could say that for the rest of my shitty life and it wouldn't make a difference, but I really do mean it. I'm sorry, Temari, for fucking everything up, and for not breaking Pain's legs the moment he decided to do that to your brother.'

I sighed. There was something seriously wrong with me, because this guy was talking about breaking people's legs with a potty mouth like no other, and I was just nodding like it was perfectly normal.

'Yeah, well,' I muttered, 'Thanks for the concern.'

He groaned, 'Temari, can't you just punch me in the face or something and just get it over with? This is fucking killing me.'

'You know, Kisame said that.'

'What? Kisame talked to you?' he narrowed those stunning eyes, 'What did he say?'

My thoughts flashed back to one particular sentence.

'_There are things Hidan's been through that would make you wince; but he'd never let you see that side.' _

'Nothing,' I lied. I didn't want to know about Hidan's private business. I didn't want to get sucked up into any more mess.

'You're a shit liar,' Hidan drawled.

I shrugged, 'Can you leave now, please? I've got things to do.'

Hidan sucked in a sharp breath, 'Look at me.' He placed a large hand on my chin and tilted my head up gently so we were so close our noses were practically touching.

I don't know why I didn't just slap his hand away. I found myself staring into perfect magenta pools.

'Right, I'm a shit liar too. Deidara says when I lie, I always raise my right eyebrow.'

'And you're telling me this because?' I frowned.

'I love you, Temari. And I'm so fucking sorry.'

I realised as soon as he'd said it what he was getting at.

His eyebrow didn't move. Either Hidan was a very practised liar or he was telling the truth.

'Can you just go?' I pleaded. I was done with all this drama.

He nodded, 'I'm going.'

Before I could even think, he'd draped an arm over my shoulder. Squeezing me gently, he placed a gentle kiss on my temple.

'I'll see you around.'

He'd climbed back over the fence before I could say anything else.

I wiped away the one tear that had managed to spill over. Why was I crying? I should've been happy; I wanted Hidan out of my life and he was leaving. Mission accomplished.

A few hours later, sat in my room, I heard the tell-tale noise of the motor of Hidan's car. As I glanced out of the window, I could just see the car pull away; boxes stacked across the back seats. Hidan; bright and sharp and unpredictable, reduced to a few cardboard boxes.

Just one thought sprang to mind.

Where had it all gone so wrong?


	9. In all his Bedridden Glory

**Hey guys, here it is; chapter nine! Finally! Sorry for making you all wait so long; but I hope you'll enjoy it. I've been going through a tough time recently, and every single one of your reviews and comments put a smile on my face; so thank you all for that. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and as always, enjoy! **

**And no, Naruto still isn't mine. **

…**... **It didn't take long for news of Hidan's departure to reach Ino and Tenten. I'd made the decision not to tell them myself; it was still too painful, but Deidara had been blabbering on at school and even the usually gossip-phobic Hinata had heard.

Tenten seemed to realise I didn't want to talk about it, and considerately opted to talk about music, homework, the mall; anything completely unrelated to Hidan or guys in general.

Ino was a little braver; attempting to recommend several single guys she knew who were, in her own words; 'Damn sexy and not _really _jerks', but the warning glare Tenten shot at her meant even she quickly shut up.

Normally I would've rolled my eyes and complained that my friends did not have to treat me as if I was made of glass; so fragile I could shatter at just the mention of _his_ name. But this didn't feel normal; I didn't complain at their sensitivity. I was actually quite glad for it. I'd been close to tears pretty much every day since he'd gone.

And I tried to be as blasé as I could if ever someone asked how long it had been since he'd left. I could bat them away with an 'Oh, I forget. A few weeks maybe?'

I knew that really, it had been just over two months. Two months, three days. And it still felt as raw as the day he'd gone.

…...

'Te-Temari…'

Another week had passed when Hinata found me in the library. I knew it was Hinata without looking; that tell-tale stutter and soft voice was a big enough giveaway. She was a sweet girl; we weren't exactly best friends because her father was quite strict and preferred for Hinata to hang around with the kids who lived near her; so he could interrogate them, no doubt. But when we did get to hang out around school or at lunch, I was happy. Hinata was quiet and subdued, which made a nice change from the squealing 'girlies' sometimes.

'Yeah?'

I attempted a smile; I was getting better at it with practise. I pulled a seat out for Hinata and she shyly sat down. I wondered how she'd found me; I'd opted to spend lunch alone in the library in the hope of being able to sit without a barrage of questions. Still, I didn't mind Hinata joining me; she'd never been the 'barrage of questions' type.

'Can you…can you help me wi-with my French homework?'

'What?'

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Hinata was smart; she'd never need help with homework. Not to mention that her father paid for the best tutors money could buy; if by some fluke Hinata did need help with school, she'd have plenty of experts to ask. I was a straight A student; and a little flattered that she would think of me, but it seemed odd that she would ask.

'I s-said could you h-h-help me with my-'

'Yeah, I got that bit,' I smiled, 'But I just don't get it. You have all those amazing tutors; surely they'd be better help than me. Wait, Hinata, do you even study French?'

She sighed uncharacteristically, 'Eh…no.'

Oh, now I was intrigued. I leaned across the table, my voice quiet.

'So that was just a ruse. What's this really about, Hinata?'

Hinata looked around; as if checking we were alone, then closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyebrows furrowing.

'Dei-Dei-Deidara asked me to do thi-this in art class. But I don't w-want to upset you, Temari.'

I felt my stomach knot, but couldn't fight my curiosity.

'I'll bet Deidara asked you to tell me because he knows I'm seriously annoyed that he won't shut up. Probably thought I'd scream at him if he tried to speak to me. Go on…'

'He asked me to…to pass on a me-me-message about…well…'

His name left my lips before I could stop it.

'Hidan.'

I wished I had never said it; it tasted too familiar on my tongue; it made me feel like all this time had never passed, and he was still across the street, standing there like some kind of warped god.

'Ye-yes, Hidan.' Hinata fidgeted nervously; waiting for me to either tell her to carry on or shut her up. I figured we'd got this far, why not go the whole hog? I could cry into my journal later anyway.

'Carry on, Hinata, you won't upset me, I swear.'

She didn't look entirely convinced, but she nodded anyway and patted my arm.

'Well…he's…'

My mind rattled through endless possibilities; _he's got a gorgeous new girlfriend, they're gonna get married, he's sold his car to help fund their new apartment, he's-_

'Been in a car accident. He-he's in the hospital.'

It was like being punched repeatedly in the gut; every crummy excuse for a wall I'd built up around myself had just come crashing down; crushing me underneath.

I couldn't hide the shock and the pain; as much as I wanted to pretend that it didn't bother me at all, tears were pricking my eyes, and my hands were shaking. And then I was crying; really crying, glad the library was deserted so no one could see me break down.

Hinata slung a thin arm over my shoulder and gently hugged me.

'I'm so sorry, Temari. Sh-sh-should we go t-to the restroom to c-clean you up?'

I shook my head; the tears were making it hard to see. I roughly wiped them away and

'No. Thank you for telling me, Hinata, but I'm gonna go sort something out.'

…...

I was still crying when Kisame drove me to the hospital. I was glad for that; living so close to school I always walked, and without Kisame I'd have been stranded. It was the first time I'd ever cut school; Hinata had kindly (and quite surprisingly) told the school nurse I'd gone home ill. It was only half a day, but I couldn't have sat there in tears, trying to work. And though I hated myself for it, I was too worried about Hidan to feel guilty.

Kisame didn't seem remotely surprised by my reaction, nor by the fact I'd practically begged him to chauffeur me to the hospital.

'Some drunk driver decided to plough into Hidan's car. He's bad,' Kisame admitted, as he pulled into the hospital car park, 'But stable. Broken bones, gashes, and his legs got mangled, to put it bluntly. So walking is kinda out of the picture for now; until they assess all the damage, which is pissing him off the most. He'll look pretty beat up when you see him; just to prepare you, but he'll be talking and stuff. It's a little thing with Hidan; gets into some crazy situations; broken more bones than I've eaten hot meals, but he always pulls through. Always.'

'What do you mean; more broken bones than you've eaten hot meals?'

Kisame sighed heavily. 'Damn it, I said too much. Forget it.'

But I couldn't.

'Is this what you meant when you said he'd been through things that would make me wince?'

'You remembered that, huh? I'm only telling you this because I trust you not to say anything to anyone about it. Just don't let Hidan know I told you.' Kisame rapped his fingers briskly on the steering wheel. 'Did he ever tell you about his parents?'

I shook my head, 'Not really. Just that they were really against tattoos.'

Kisame snorted bitterly, 'Understatement of the century. Hidan's dad; for want of a better word, the guy's a religious maniac. Hidan always just kinda dealt with it; and then when he was about thirteen, he found out why his mom always wore long sleeved tops; why she never went out.'

I bit my lip, willing it not to be true. 'His dad beat her?'

'Yeah, the guy thought it was his duty or something,' he sighed, 'Even then Hidan was a hot-head. Told his mom to divorce him and get out straight away. But she wouldn't. The guy had practically brainwashed her. She thought _she _was the one in the wrong. And Hidan wouldn't leave without his mom, so he stayed too. Used to stand in the middle of his parents and let his dad use him as a human punch bag. Didn't stop the guy hitting his wife, but Hidan said it made him beat her less.'

'But he left to live with you guys,' I frowned, 'What about his parents?'

'His mom passed away when he'd just turned nineteen. He got out of that hell hole as soon as she did. What I'm telling you; it's not something Hidan likes people knowing. But look at his back closely one day; and you'll see the scars. Faded, but still there. Broken bones are nothing for him.'

'Does he even want to see me?' I asked; 'I don't want to intrude.'

Kisame nodded, laughing quietly, 'He always wanted to see you. The nurses thought he was delirious with the way he kept asking for you. But he wanted to wait a couple of days to let you know; didn't want you seeing him when he first got admitted. He was really bad at first.'

I took a deep breath to steady myself.

'Now,' Kisame smiled gently, 'Get in there. Go see him. I'll wait out here in the car.'

I didn't argue.

…...

For once, Hidan looked terrible. I knew it wasn't his fault; I was sure he hadn't gone out with the intention of being in a car accident, but because he usually looked as close to perfect as anyone was going to get, it was strange to see him like that.

His silver hair was ruffled, stuck limply to his forehead at the front and sticking up in clumps everywhere else. His skin had always been pale, but now he looked ghostly; the dark circles under his eyes and his plump bruised lip contrasting against his skin. There were tiny cuts on his cheek, and one of his arms sat in a sling. Although he was shirtless, as ever, the duvet was covering the majority of his torso, so I couldn't see that tattoo.

He was sitting up though, which I took as a good sign. And as I gave a quiet cough to alert him of my being there, his face broke out into a weak smile.

'Temari,' his voice was quiet, but the smile was there, 'Hey.'

He gestured vaguely to the chair at his bedside and I hesitantly took a seat, busying myself with looking through the cards and flowers on his beside cabinet. His friends hadn't seemed like the cards and flowers type, but I guess that was one more thing I'd been wrong about.

'Thank you,' he whispered, and I didn't have to ask what he meant.

He was glad I'd come to visit him.

I wasn't sure how far to read into that. I wanted to be mad at him; he'd hurt me, after all, but he looked so weak, vulnerable, even pathetic, that I couldn't bring myself to do it.

'Kisame sends his wishes,' I nodded, eager to change the subject, 'He drove me here. He's waiting in the car park to drive me home.'

Hidan nodded, and a small smirk flitted across his lips.

'Temari, you skipped school to come see me.' He pushed himself up to sit up straighter, 'Little Miss Goody Goody skipped school for me. Damn, I must have really got under your freakin' skin.'

I decided, going by the vaguely slurring tone to his words, that it must have been the pain medication talking. His vibrant eyes weren't nearly as sharp as usual.

'So…what's the damage?' I ventured.

'Broke my freakin' collarbone, hence this pansy-ass sling thing they put me in,' he groaned, 'Three broken ribs, shattered pelvis, and my legs are fucked.' His eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment, and when he spoke again, he looked close to tears, 'They pinned my pelvis so that's okay, I guess, but my legs, hell, we still don't know. What if I can't walk, Temari. What the fuck am I gonna do?'

I swallowed the golf-ball sized lump in my throat, and the words tumbled out almost instantly.

'You're alive, Hidan, so stop being such a baby. You have to be thankful for that at least. And _if_ you couldn't walk, and that's only an 'if', we'd sort something out.'

And then my brain caught up, and the full force of my words hit me.

'_**We'd**__ sort something out'. _

Not me, not him. We.

Why the hell did I say that?

Hidan's response was a raised eyebrow and a look that could only be described as stunned.

'Knew it.' Was what he decided to say after a few moments in the tangible silence.

I bowed my head; concentrating on my shaking hands. I didn't want to look at him; if I looked at him, I'd have to say something. And what could I say? I didn't even know what I was feeling.

'I knew it, Temari. I always fucking knew it; even when you didn't. There aren't many girls who'd tell me to stop being a baby and not worry about pissing me off, or skip school to come see me in all my freakin' bedridden glory.'

'What do you mean?' I sighed, still not meeting his eyes. It was easier that way.

'I mean,' he whispered, 'That like it or not, you love me.'

My eyes shot up to look at him before I could stop it. My heart was racing, my palms felt clammy, and my head was so fuzzy it felt like someone had filled it with cotton candy.

'You broke my heart,' I growled, 'You know you did. You broke all your promises, and you're cocky and arrogant and you think you're better than everyone and you're not.'

'Think about it. I just told you that you loved me, and instead of denying it, you just tell me all this shit. True shit, I know, but shit all the same.'

Oh, it was just like him to try and crack jokes at a time like this.

He reached over with his good arm to take my hand; the warmth every bit like two months, ten days ago. My heart spluttered and skipped a beat.

'Stop it…' I pleaded, 'Just stop it.'

'No,' he growled, 'I won't stop it until you look me in the eyes and tell me, truthfully, that you don't love me. Just say you regret meeting me. Say you regret all the fucking amazing stuff that was there.'

Of course, I couldn't do it.

And I wanted to scream because yet again, he was right. But I couldn't do that either.

'Why do you have to be right all the time?' I sighed, letting him thread his fingers through mine. 'Do you get some sick kick out of it?'

Hidan wrinkled his nose.

'Why do you have to make everyone else happy all the time?' he countered, 'Do you get some kick out of that? You let people walk all over you, Temari. Hell, I should no, I was one of the people who did it to you. And I freakin' hate that.'

He squeezed my hand before letting go completely. I tried to ignore the emptiness that appeared when he let go.

'But you know, Temari. You know I'm sorry, and you're trying to pretend you don't care but it won't fucking work. Because I see it, you know. I can see right through you.'

I wasn't sure why I was crying, but the tears were there, dripping down my face, and all I could think was how hideous I must have looked, what with all the crying I'd been doing recently.

And then Hidan's thumb was on my cheek, brushing away the tears as they fell.

'Shhh,' he soothed, and even he seemed surprised by how gentle his voice sounded, 'I should be the one crying. I fucked things up. Hey, at least you can walk.'

I think it was the joking tone to his voice; or the fact that only something as random as that would be said between the two of us. Whatever it was, I found myself laughing before the tears on my face had chance to dry. And I was glad that Hidan could do that; cheer you up without trying.

'I'm sure your legs will be fine,' I smiled gently. A genuine smile; I hadn't seen one of those in a while.

'And if not,' he grinned, 'How'd you feel about pushing me around in a kick-ass wheelchair?'

I thought about that for a moment.

'I might consider it.'

'It's good to see you smiling,' he went on, 'I missed that smile. It's hot, you know.'

And before I could say anything, he had pulled me down to his level with his good arm and was gently holding me. It was nice; being held like that; just close enough to feel safe and warm.

Perhaps it was a bad idea.

But things just sort of fitted.

'You know, I fuc- I love you, Temari.'

My heart seemed to lurch, but not in pain or anguish. No, this was the excited sort of flutter like when I'd first met him.

And what I liked even more was that he didn't expect me to say it back. I think he knew it was too soon for that.

'Hey, now we're being all pansy-ish and emotional, can you fluff my pillow for me?'

He leant forward and I gently patted the fluffy white pillow.

And there, on the pale canvas of his back, were several tiny scars; silvery on his pale complexion.

I wanted to make them disappear, along with all the pain, but I couldn't do that. After all, I wasn't supposed to know, was I? I guessed that was a conversation for another day.

'Kisame told you, didn't he?' he sighed.

I bit my lip. I didn't want to get Kisame into trouble; he'd been a good friend.

'It's okay,' he attempted a shrug, although it was almost laughable with his arm in a sling, 'I can't exactly punch him in this state, can I?'

I was struggling to work out whether Hidan was joking or not.

'Just don't pity me about it, seriously. The scars are just fucking reminders of a shitty time. But that's over now.'

I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck before I knew what I was doing.

He responded by nuzzling his nose into my touch.

'Just don't say a word about it, please?'

I nodded slowly.

In reality, three words sprang to mind.

_I love you. _


	10. Maybe Happiness is Just Contagious

**Hey readers, time to grovel for forgiveness at how long it's taken me to update. I'm not going to make excuses, but I will say thanks for all the reviews and favourites; they've pushed me to get this out before you all stop reading ;) Hope you enjoy it, and as always, feel free to review if you wish. **

**P.S. I wrote this chapter listening to the Glee cover of Florence + the Machine's 'Shake it Out' on a loop. I love both versions, and I felt the song matched the story nicely; especially the last couple of chapters. Try listening to it whilst reading and see if you think so too : ) **

**P.P.S. I don't own Naruto yet…**

I left the hospital soon after; made my excuses; brothers to feed, homework to do, and tried to clear my head throughout the drive home with Kisame.

It didn't work, of course.

There were too many things going on. Images played on a loop in my mind: Hidan, lying there, vulnerable and broken; wearing those scars from his dad of all people, his arm around my shoulders when _he _was the one suffering. I felt like I might throw up with the sheer effort of trying to calm my thoughts.

On one hand, I was glad Hidan was alright; or at least, that he was still here. Even if he had hurt me, even if he had lied, to lose him would've been a thousand times more painful.

But then on the other hand, what _were_ we now? He'd held me, and told me he'd loved me, and I'd…well, I'd wanted so badly to say those words back to him. And yet, how could I? How could I forgive a guy who'd brand my little brother like cattle; a guy who'd lie and break promises as if they were made of glass?

I hated myself for not being able to hate him.

I hated myself for even _wanting _to hate him.

Kisame was silent for most of the ride, his fingers tapping rhythmically on the steering wheel the only sound passing between us. He didn't even ask how Hidan was.

Occasionally I'd glance up at him; see his narrowed eyes fixed firmly on the road before us, and I'd turn away before he'd catch me staring.

Kisame I realised, was old before his time.

He had the eyes of a man three times his age, set in the face of a young man. There were worries in those eyes, lines in his forehead that shouldn't have been there, a strained set to his jaw.

Eventually he broke the silence.

'You'd do anything for your brothers, wouldn't you?'

The way he said it; so monotonously, meant it didn't really sound like a question.

I nodded, didn't look at him.

'Always.'

He sighed through his teeth.

'Well, all those guys; Hidan included, they're _my_ family, Temari. Trust me when I say that not one of them is a bad guy. We've all gone through…shit, and all we have is each other. And 'each other' is everything to us. I know you don't like the tattoo, Temari, and I understand why. That's your brother. But understand this; he's our brother too now. Even if we never speak again, even if he moves a thousand miles away, we're there for him. For all of you. Gaara and yourself too. Whether you want it or not, you've got yourself another family. And we protect our own.'

'I don't need protecting,' I blurted out, willing the words to creep back in. I took a shy peer up at Kisame, trying to gauge his reaction.

He laughed. Laughed until the lines in his forehead smoothed out and his eyes brightened.

'No one ever said you did,' he grinned, 'We're all pretty sure you can take care of yourself, Temari. You probably have more balls than all the rest of us. Just want you to know, you don't have to go it alone.'

'Kisame,' I began, 'Don't take this the wrong way, but why do you care?'

'Because Hidan told us if anything happened to you while he was, uh, "fucked", in his words, he'd break our legs as soon as he could.'

I gulped loudly. 'Yeah, but he was joking, wasn't he?'

Kisame shrugged, 'With a guy like Hidan, is that a risk you'd wanna run?'

'…I guess not.'

'Don't get me wrong,' he went on, 'I'm not trying to make him sound like a psycho. He's just…well, like I said, all we have is everything to us. And if Hidan's got you, you're part of that everything.'

He flashed me a small, real smile. I did my best to return it.

'Well, it's your stop.'

I glanced up at my house, thanked Kisame for the lift and slid out of my seat.

'I'm going to see him tomorrow,' he called as I moved to close the car door, 'Get ready; I'll pick you up at twelve.'

'You just assume I want to come with you? What if I have other plans?'

'Well you'll change them, won't you?' he chuckled, 'I've got a bet riding on you and Hidan getting hitched in the next five years. Don't let me down, huh?'

I did my best to slam the car door in (feigned) annoyance. But as I walked up to my front door, I found myself chuckling too.

Maybe it was thought of Hidan in a suit; pissed off at having to wear a shirt. Or me in a hideous meringue of a dress.

Maybe it was just because things seemed a little better now.

Maybe happiness is just contagious.

…...

I called my brothers into the kitchen as soon as I walked in the front door. Given that we didn't have our parents, I was used to having to organise the everyone-round-the-kitchen-table family discussions.

Gaara sloped in; buried in a thick black hoodie. Kankuro padded in behind him, his eyes half-closed, mouth sloping down at the corners.

They both looked so little, so young. So miserable.

I wanted to cry, because I'd done this to them. Banned them from seeing the only friends who didn't see Gaara as a red-headed sociopath and Kankuro as an abrasive weirdo. Locked them up like princesses in our suburban ivory tower.

I was going to change that.

'Are you gonna shout?' asked Kankuro. He sounded like a little boy, waiting to be scolded by his parents for something he didn't know he'd done.

'No,' I shook my head, patted his shoulder lightly. 'I'm tired of shouting. You both know about what happened to Hidan?'

Gaara nodded, 'Hinata informed us.'

'Good,' I sighed, 'Okay. So I saw him today at the hospital. Talked to him a little. And then I talked to Kisame for a while.'

'So…?' Kankuro offered.

'So,' I set my hands on the table top, traced patterns in the wood with my fingertips, 'I'm sorry for being a bitch. Those guys are your friends. You're both smart guys, and old enough to make your own decisions and your own mistakes, and I'm not going to stop you seeing them. Just no more tattoos, okay?'

Kankuro grinned a small grin, 'No more tattoos.'

'Does this mean you and Hidan…well?' Gaara began, trailing off until his voice was inaudible and his cheeks bright red.

'I don't know what it means for me and Hidan,' I admitted, 'But we'll figure that out ourselves.'

'I wouldn't mind,' he shrugged, 'Besides, he's already in hospital, so I guess I don't need to threaten him.'

Did Gaara just make a joke?

'Thanks, guys,' I smiled, stood up to pull my brothers into a hug; awkward considering the gaping height differences between us.

'Thanks, Sis,' Kankuro drawled, 'It…means a lot.'

'I know,' I murmured back. 'I know.'

'But, how will _they_ know?'

It was Gaara. I broke the hug to look at him. His eyebrows were furrowed as if trying to decipher some code.

'How will _who_ know what?' I asked.

'How will Sasori, and Deidara and all the rest know that it's alright now? Do we just start talking to them out of nowhere? It seems a bit…strange. You can't just blank people for weeks and then be…best friends again, can you?'

I hadn't even considered that. For all I knew, those guys were just as pissed off as I'd been.

'I guess you're right,' I admitted. 'Maybe…no, I don't…I don't know.'

Kankuro's mouth broke out into a wicked smirk.

'Got it,' he almost purred, 'What can no teenage guy resist?'

'Please don't ask me to answer that,' I shuddered. If Kankuro was an example to go by, there could be some truly hideous answers to that question.

'House party!' he grinned, 'We'll throw a house party!'

My parental head was straight back on, 'No, we won't. think of the mess, and the puke, and-'

'Unless you want your brothers to be sad and alone,' he pouted, sighing dramatically. 'Which is fine, I guess. Oh well…'

I turned to Gaara.

'What are your feelings on this?'

He shrugged nonchalantly. 'Maybe that could work. I doubt if things could really get much worse than before.'

'Then it's on,' Kankuro beamed, rubbing his hands in manic glee. 'It's house party time!'

Why oh why didn't I just say no?

Why oh why?


End file.
